Take Me Away
by Goldenstripe2510
Summary: Bruce Wayne can't take it anymore, that was the last straw, he just can't go on. Why? Why did it have to happen? One-shot song-fic challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! **

**I wanted to try out a forum challenge so this is for Students of the Arts, 'You Are The Music In Me: Song Challenge' in the Young Justice Fanfiction Challenges forum.**

**This is a Batman one-shot (unless people want more, then it will be added to the list of stories waiting to be continued). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice and this song is 'Take Me Away' by Avril Lavigne.**

_~I cannot, find a way to describe it  
It's there inside; all I do is hide  
I wish that it would just go away~_

It's like someone's pushed me off the edge of a cliff. I'm falling into a dark hole, not caring about what's at the bottom, only knowing that I'll never reach the light again no matter how hard I try. But at the same time it's not. I've felt this feeling before, yet I've never experienced anything like this. I think there's a word to describe it somewhere in my vocabulary, or maybe it comes from the heart, but I'm too afraid to admit it. I want it to leave me alone and never come back.

_~What would you do, you do, if you knew  
What would you do~_

What would you do if it was me who died, would you keep living? If you knew you were going to die, and if you knew the devastation it would cause, would you have still gone out that night? What would you do?

_~All the pain I thought I knew~_

I thought it would be like the pain of losing my parents or of losing Jason or Alfred. I never imagined that it would hurt ten times worse. It was like nothing I've ever experienced before, not in all my years of being Batman.

_~All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head~_

Whatever I do I think of you. When I'm suiting up for Batman, your old Robin costume glares daggers at me, and when I need assistance, your numbers still the first one I call, only to find its disconnected. When Bruce Wayne walks around his manor, he can only think of all the things you used to do, be it playing video games with Jason or tag with Tim, Steph and Damian. I don't know about you, but I regret a lot of things. Especially not calling you 'son' or telling you how precious you are to me. I regret it so much and my mind won't let me forget that because it echoes inside my head.

_~I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away~_

The thoughts are too much to cope with and the pain is so confusing. I'm a mess. Batman's violent and sloppy lately, while Bruce is down and depressed all the time. I'm slightly aware that I'm neglecting the rest of my kids, see I'm not a suitable parent. Tim and Steph deserve better, and Damian would be better off with his mum. Please talk to whoever you're with up there and ask them to take me away.

~I feel like I am all alone  
All by myself I need to get around this~

I know I'm not alone but this manor feels so empty without you. When we lost Jason, you and Alfred helped me through it. Now I have no-one. I have to get over it myself. I don't know if I can.

_~My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you~_

Dammit, Dick, you should have stayed home instead of doing your usual disappearing act. You left everyone who cares about you here suffering. I'm not always cold, but you know that, so why did you treat me like I didn't have a heart? Why did you have to leave?

_~If I show you, I don't think you'd understand  
Cause no one understands~_

You're watching from up there, I appreciate that, but I don't think you'd understand. It's pure heaven for you and I'm glad you're happy, so you probably won't be able to understand. No-one understands.

~All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said~

I thought it would all be okay, letting you go to a better place, to be with your parents. Your face is everywhere and deep down I can't help but feel I was responsible for your death. All the reminders you left behind are painful. And I still can't believe I never called you 'son'.

_~Back and forth inside my head~_

I imagine how I saw you last, battered and beaten, over and over again. Like a reoccurring nightmare that I'm forced to relive.

_~I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away~_

Really, I don't know how to withstand the pain; it's too confusing, tugging me here and there. I'm unable to do anything because grief weighs me down.

_~I'm going nowhere (on and on and)  
I'm getting nowhere (on and on and on)  
Take me away  
I'm going nowhere (on and off and off and on)  
(and off and on)~_

I tryto move on but I just don't get anywhere. Like a treadmill. I keep walking on and attempt to live my life, but I don't want to. I want it to end. I don't want to walk through this endless dessert._  
_  
_~All the pain I thought I knew~_

Is there a point? No! I've lost far too much! Grief has weakened me to the point where I'm no use to anyone. I'm a danger to everyone.

_~All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head~_

I want to see you again. A second-time grieving father reunited with everyone he's ever lost. When I look at Tim and Damian, I think of you instead. They miss you too; you were a good influence on them. I'm so proud of you, son. You'll always be with me.

_~I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away~_

I just can't do this anymore. No more! I can't sit here and pretend nothing's wrong just like I can't replace you. I'm unable to keep living. I'm dangerous and filled with sadness. Everything I used to protect people from. I need to be taken away.

~Take me away~

Kill me or I'll kill myself.

_~Break me away~_

Save me from myself!

_~Take me away~_

Take me away from the pain.

**Thanks for reading, please review! Sorry if it's a bit depressing but that's all I could make from it. :]**


	2. IMPORTANT!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Ireadtomuch

Marauder Heir

ScifiSOS

ncalkins

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Mai Ascot

ForbbidenForest

Blood of the Dawn

FudoTwin17

Violet (the editor)

Goldenstripe2510

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Goldenstripe2510: Sorry this isn't a chapter...This is much more important! Critique and suggestions are what reviews are there for...This isn't critique, this is bullying. This is the reason why so many people commit suicide. People like me use writing to get away from bullying at school and life in general. Now our safe haven is no longer an escape. Fan Fiction is a site for ALL ages and ALL writing levels and styles. Please Help! This is soooo... ugghh I can't even think of a word... upsetting is an understatement...it's sick!... sorry, this is just so... ...

My stories are now going on hiatus until after exams.


End file.
